onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:The new member an old enemy!
Guyyyyys many guys say they read at a sbs that oda said the nexxt strawhat member would be an old enemy.Can u tell me where exactly does he says this please???=(volume,chapter etc?) P.S.....PLEASE! 09:45, June 7, 2012 (UTC) It was allegedly in an old Jump Fiesta interview (2009ish), but I haven't found a source for it anywhere, and the translation has been disputed (it may have referred to a temporary ally like in Impel Down/Marineford War, rather than an actual crew member). Zodiaque 10:36, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Well Vivi was a member of baroque works, so it could be her. ^She was never a true enemy, she was undercover. Anyway, since this rumor is so vague its most likely fake, and even if not, it may have, like Zodiaque said, referred to temporary allies like in the ID arc and the Marineford War. 17:44, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Yeah i agree^^ Also the next member won't be someone like viv..she is very weak(literally cant help in any way) but it would be someone strong/smart and if it isn't jimbe then i guess it will be someone we didn't saw..like when brook showed up,nobody expected them to have a new nakama that fast with almost no introduction to the character if luffy meets someone he likes that guy will probably join/be forced to join like franky :d Maybe, what he means by the old enemy, at the most logical sense could be Smoker as they are in the same island currently in Punk Hazard. So just speculation, but as in 'old' I don't believe it to be Vivi or Law. i think the "old enemy" that might join them could be aokiji, because he fought the strawhats and almost killed robin and luffy, and he quit the marines so he might become a pirate and 20 (more or less) years from the present time he helped robin escape so thats my guess for "on old enemy" joining the straw hats. ^*Facepalm*. 13:37, July 1, 2012 (UTC) The thought of Aokiji crossed my mind before also. Its obviously not going to be vivi that ship has sailed ^True, and its obviously not going to be Aokiji, that ship has sailed as well. Crocodile maybe? [3], alias Mr. 2 Bon Kurei , Luffy '''could break into Impel Down for some reason and while he is at it , he could free '''Mr. 2 '''and make him his new crewmate , I know that he is not that powerful enough but he saved Luffy twice i guess and Luffy and him are good friends, and we are talking about Straw Hats , the most bizzare pirate crew , and Oda is clever , he will put an unpredictable character so having an old enemy i.e. '''Mr 2 would'nt be bad . ->yeah i aggree that the new crew member would be aokiji for some reason hes been featured on the newest OP films as their subbordinates so it would be aokiji.